Talk:Q
FA status Nomination Self-nomination. Another lengthy biography about everyone's favorite superpowerful being! -- Dan Carlson 17:40, 29 Jun 2004 (CEST) * Seconded. I think you have covered all relevant episods extensively. Good refences too. -- Redge 22:04, 29 Jun 2004 (CEST) * Seconded. Ottens 12:39, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) ** Archived --Alan del Beccio 10:12, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Reconfirmation The very TOS element in TNG and beyond, and a FA from July 2004. Haven't read it yet, so I'm not sure if it's still up to snuff. - 22:53, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Comment--BG-info, lackluster at best (and no, I'll not go any further into this, I'll leave that up to others)--Sennim (talk) 23:03, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I've found myself questioning the "locations 'created' by Q" list. There's surely a more appropriate place to put it than just dumping it in the bginfo section. Also, is it complete? It doesn't seem to include the anti-time realities he created, nor the start of the world, in . --Defiant (talk) 16:10, June 30, 2012 (UTC) *Since reconfirmations require a vote to be "started", I'm going to oppose this one to get the ball rolling. While I don't think any of the work needed to bring this up to FA standards would be difficult (mostly minor format and wording changes, as well as dealing with the list that was mentioned by Defiant), I don't think this article should reconfirmed without it being done, and since it seems that no one is all that interested in doing it, we might as well remove it from the list for the time being. - 02:46, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Status removed as of today, archived. 31dot (talk) 15:35, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Slight change I changed "immortal" to "highly powerful". Although he may not be able to die of natural means, it is very clear by his sentencing to execution by Colonel Q that he can, in fact, die, making him a mortal of sorts. --The Rev 16:06, 5 May 2006 (UTC) :I agree. Seeing as he could be stripped of his power, that too would make him mortal.--CaptainCaca 03:32, 5 September 2006 (UTC) Possible New Trivia Item Found this on IMDb.com in John de Lancie's Trivia section: :Was the first actor to ever use the word "trek" on "Star Trek" (in the "Star Trek: The Next Generation" (1987) series finale ). However, James Cromwell is the only actor to utter the words "star trek" in the franchise (in (1996)). Can anyone verify this? I'm a little unsure. I ''think it's correct, but I could use some help. This would be an exhaustive search to be sure be absolutely positive, but 4 or 5 "confirmations" would be enough to suggest that it should be ok to add either here or to de Lancie's article. --Topher208 10:54, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Actually, I can verify this. Its true. -- Captain M.K.B. 13:49, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks Captain! Would it be better here or in John de Lancie's article? Or both? --Topher208 06:02, 7 April 2007 (UTC) IQ of 2005 The article presently states that "Q spectacularly claims to possess an IQ of 2005, (TNG: "Deja Q")" but although it does mention that the quotation comes from Deja Q, it does not explicitly state that Q was in fact a mortal human at the time, which is pertinent. I added the following paragraph, which was promptly removed on the grounds that it was speculative opinion. I respectfully disagree, but I still feel that SOMETHING should be said about it. Here's my addition for reference: though that was while he had been temporarily transformed into a human. It is unknown whether the figure he quoted was based on his capabilities as a Q, his capabilities as a human, or simply made up off the top of his head... but during the course of the episode he seemed far less intelligent than Reginald Barclay did when his intellect was artificially boosted by the Cytherian probe. (TNG: "The Nth Degree") present tense If Q can in theory die (either by becoming Human or by Q weapons), wouldn't it be more proper to refer to him in the past tense? Ddeschw 21:49, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :Yes. He should be in past tense as per our POV. -- Sulfur 14:29, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Are the Q the future of humanity? I deduced that the Q are infact evolved form of mankind who went back in time (technically they live in the past, present and future) in order to "relearn" what they forgot - their humanity, etc, etc. I find the other theory, that the Q are aiding humans in becoming beings that will eventual surpass he Qs themselves as a little "meh". - :Considering the first encounter we saw with the Q was a trial where they were going to end humanities right to space travel, or some such, which would sabotage that development, plus the general attitude demonstrated by the Q towards humanity, I'd say not. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:15, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::There's no reason to believe that the "Trial" bit wasn't just an elaborate hoax. One of Q's typical games. Q can, literally, do ANYTHING. The question is, why did he pick Farpoint as his earliest contact with humans? Or did he? In fact, how can we be certain that the order in which he APPEARED to interact with the Trek humans is the order in which he actually DID interact with them? For all we know, he actually first met Picard when his powers were removed, then, when his powers had been restored, traveled back in time and did what he'd supposedly done before? That's the problem with Nigh omnipotent pan temporal beings... Redwood Elf 03:43, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::Hm...Well, it could be that the Suliban's "benefactor" was in fact Q. Think about that, because while he wasn't directly helping Humanity, he WAS. Sure, he caused some problems at first, but he used his 'loyal' Suliban agent(s) to repair critical damage to not only Earth (ENT: Storm Front is basis for this), but the ENTIRE timeline. Since various Ent producers have denied him being a Romulan or other familiar figure, it seems that it would be Q, simply because he would NOT directly interfere with the 31st-Century Humans by using Suliban as his pawns (and we know Q loves having pawns)...I know that it's potentially wrong, but given Q's history of not wanting to be revealed until he's ready to show up, and knowing that if he DID, he could damage the entire timescape far more than Vosk ever did, but since we seem to know that Q could have saved Humanity/Earth by the above commentary, why not take it to the next step? :::Granted, again, it seems purely speculative, but isn't everything about Q that isn't directly stated in episodes, entirely speculative?? I know that even Bill Nye has been suggested, but again, people at the Paramount end of the cord have suggested Q would play a relatively minor part if Season 5 had taken place, so why not assume he's the Suliban (and by extension, Earth's) benefactor all the way along? It is the PERFECT cover for someone like him who simply wants to keep time from coming undone by ignorant holier-than-thou fools like Vosk, he never has to take responsibility for anything he does, and he never gets discovered, not even by "superior" 31st-century Federation-types. Not even they bothered to check into the Suliban's benefactor, and they should have. Now, in one part, Daniels did suggest that they knew about this person (to a small extent), when he clued Archer into the fact that the Suliban had help to begin with since the whole Broken Bow situation...That again does seem to suggest that Daniels (or his faction, which may or may not be a sub-set of either S31 or the Temporal Integrity Commission, although the latter group sounds pretty suspect, I doubt the Federation would legally condone a group that deliberately screws with their own past to 'repair' possible incidents that they end up causing in the first place...) had at least very limited knowledge of who 'future guy' could be, and what he was doing... :::Assuming that is true, this again feeds into the fact that Daniels and his 'faction' (legal or not) very possibly knew that Q was involved in the Suliban thing, and decided to let him go, simply because trying to stop him would be entirely futile. We know Q can easily do anything he wants, presumably with any time period, with any number of quantum realities (of course, since there are likely trillions of realities for any given second throughout any dimension/timeline, even Q might not have THAT much ability), but he always wants to do things without being noticed, at first. Once he assures himself that the outcome of his meddling will produce a satisfactory outcome, he reveals himself without pause. Even when Q first introduced himself to Picard, he did not identify himself for a while, and he only really did it once he was sure Picard could do nothing to mess with Q's own desired outcome. Even then, Q was shaping history into what he thought would be best for not only himself, but for everyone else that would be touched by Humans/Starfleet after that. If we assume he's been messing with history since the 22nd, well, that pretty much enables Q to do whatever he wants, which is obviously what Q was meant to do when the writers came up with the idea. We can also assume that because he snapped his fingers and took Picard ALL the way back to when the very first cellular division was happening on Earth, that Q could easily shape our entire future to not only serve the Continuum's interests, his own, but also making sure that the mostly-benevolent Federation would sustain itself through almost every crisis it faced. When our sun goes nova sometime nearly 9 billion years after the 24th (assuming it is that short), Earth won't be the only nerve center for the Federation by then, for certain. Losing Earth would be almost inconsequential, and Q would have basically made sure Humanity DOES become like the Q, even if it takes about 15 billion years...--- Removed I removed: :'' Q was to have appeared in an episode of the 5th season of Star Trek: Enterprise had the show been renewed, as an unnamed and elusive character. There needs to be some sort of supporting evidence for this type of claim. --Alan del Beccio 21:49, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Is Q based on Kreton? Is there any evidence that Star Trek's Q might have been inspired by the mischievous character Kreton from Gore Vidal's play "Visit to a small planet"? In the performance I saw, as Kreton reluctantly leaves Earth, he even talks about returning to the "continuum." I'm not very familiar with this system, so if someone knows I'd appreciate having an answer sent to my e-mail harrynoyes at satx dot rr dot com as well as posted here. 12:48, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Q discussed but doesn't appear TNG I have been told of a TNG episode where Q is discussed but does not appear. Anyone know which one? I'm building my own q box set and would appreciate the help. thanks – 23:32, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :* RIKER: Could she be another refugee from the "Q" continuum? :* BEVERLY: For that matter could she be Q? :* PICARD: Q would never bother with contracts. :* TROI: Or be interested in economic forecasts... : From . --Alan 23:39, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Unfortunately this post didn't show up upon initial page load and I reposted a similar question. My apologies to the community. : Interesting how the reference was in this article all along... --Alan 01:57, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Removed speculation Now, it's all pretty and such, and it does make logical sense that ties in with , but I've never seen anything from the producers or writers to really actually admit to such. As such, these next two paragraphs are completely speculative: :Q's motives for introducing the Federation to the Borg may not have been as malicious as they appeared. Following the events of 2152, the Borg were already aware of Humans and Earth by this point. In fact, it seems possible that they sent the original cube that Q brought the ''Enterprise in contact with to investigate the signal from the 22nd century. ( )'' :If this is true, Q may have actually been assisting the Federation by warning them of the impending Borg invasion. Had he not intervened, the Borg would have arrived at Earth uninterrupted and since Starfleet would have no knowledge of how to combat them, they could have easily assimilated Earth. Even Picard acknowledged that Q may have "done the right thing for the wrong reason." And, because they're speculative, they don't belong. -- sulfur 11:27, 23 April 2009 (UTC) "True Q" synopsis "Shortly after Rogers' birth, the Continuum used a tornado to execute Rogers' parents, two Q who had assumed life as Humans on Earth, for secretly conceiving a child." Just watched the episode, and I could swear that the justification for the death of Rogers' parents is implied to be their failure to follow a contract they had made with the continuum. I don't follow Star Trek enough to be confident to make the neseccary edit - someone else please verify and fix accordingly. -- :Actually...There's no evidence for either statement. Q doesn't even confirm or deny any execution - Picard simply infers that one took place. — Morder (talk) 11:05, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Removed quote :"It felt like something beyond what we would consider a life form, something very very advanced, or at least....very very different.:" ::- Counselor Deanna Troi ( ) Removed the above added by an anonymous user. We already had a opening quote, and one which better describes him.--31dot 15:48, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Removed paragraph I removed: :In all of his on-screen encounters with humanity, he is never seen to outright kill or directly cause undue pain and suffering to any sentient beings. And while he is often manipulative and misleading, he rarely outright lies and is usually one to keep his word. These suggest that he, if not all members of the Q Continuum, adhere to a form of moral code. It must be noted though that when Q sent the Enterprise-D crew towards their first contact with the Borg (TNG: "Q Who") 18 members of the crew died as a result of the Borg attack on the ship. So while Q never directly harmed anyone such indirect casulaties of his actions must have been considered an acceptable price to pay for the "greater good" - if the theory of his overall benevolent intentions is to hold water. It was after the "God of Lies" moniker in the introduction. It seems to be original research, synthesis or POV. What is *undue* pain and suffering, and how does not causing it suggest a moral code? Setacourse 21:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I agree with the removal. It feels like original research to me, and we shouldn't draw conclusions about the whole race based on just Q's actions.--31dot 21:30, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Sisko How did Sisko know about Q? Chief O'Brien should technically not have known but would have probably been aware after his time on the Enterprise-D. However, anyone else would be unaware of his existence as Janeway makes it clear that only Starfleet Captains were briefed on the existence of Q. Correct me if I'm wrong. (Lieutenant Miller 21:43, January 25, 2010 (UTC)) :It's been awhile since I've seen this episode, but I think Sisko said he attended a Starfleet briefing on Q, perhaps because he was taking command of the station.--31dot 21:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :I don't recall Janeway saying only Starfleet Captains know about Q- I think you're thinking of the Omega Directive.--31dot 21:51, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :O'Brien would have known about Q. He was present on the Battle Bridge in Encounter at Farpoint (episode). Winn cochrane 17:23, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Q Game Appearance There's a TNG pinball machine which features Q. I think there was a Q bonus game, and when it was activated you could hear Picard saying "We don't have time for any of your games, Q."-- 03:01, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe Star Trek: The Next Generation (pinball)? I dunno, I've never seen it.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 03:19, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure that that's it. I saw a YouTube video of the game, and it showed a mission from Q that the player can choose to play.-- 22:16, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Removed commentary I removed the following commentary/original research: * * Of all those who have met Q it was Captain Janeway who found his one redeeming trait: his honesty. While a trouble maker to her, Sisko, and Picard, he was always upfront with them and never told a boldface lie. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:04, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Q-created reality Links Are there any other articles linking a "Q-created reality"? --Shran 03:43, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Nevermind, I see there are. --Shran 03:45, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) Why were the realities removed? That is the only reason this article is canon. --TOSrules 05:28, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) * They did not fit into our naming conventions, most of which could have been listed on character or otherwise related pages...such as Amanda Rogers Riker-fantasyland, and Sherwood Forest and so on. For that matter, I don't understand why they couldn't all be included on one page rather than arbitrarily named pages anyway. --Alan del Beccio 05:45, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) From MA:Vfd Because of the below statement, I figured I would post this here. I'm not sure I was ever fond of the article either. Especially since no one actually did anything with it, leaving it as it is in its current state rather meaningless. What is not to say that "Q's created realities" were not "real" in the first place? --Alan del Beccio 04:29, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) :*Doesn't Q-created reality fit into this (plot type) group as well? --FuturamaGuy 07:02, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::*In my opinion, no. That page is about "realities" experienced by the crew, while the others are dubious meta-classifications (does every episode containing a first contact have a "first contact plot"?). If you want to discuss the possible deletion of that page, please create another section here. -- Cid Highwind 10:07, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) *I think a "List of places created-by / recreated-by / visited-with-the-help-of Q" would be a very valid list article. This article is currently "meaningless" because a list consisting of links with invalid names was removed without being replaced by a list of "correct" links: for example Sherwood Forest, Afterlife (don't we already have a list of various "afterlifes" somewhere?), the planet Q created in , the various representations of the Continuum itself, the Big Bang, the post-atomic horrors courtroom, Starbase Earhart and so on... Instead of simply deleting this article, we should instead discuss a better suiting title and then move. -- Cid Highwind 15:56, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) *I support a pagemove -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk * I originally created this article when I made an edit to Sheriff of Nottingham when it referred him to as part of a Fantasy Game, when Q said otherwise. I felt 'Q Created reality' was best description. Since Q's can create their own reality at will, I felt it would be an interesting central article for more on the subject. I do not like the direction this article has taken, I the article should be reverted back to http://memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=Q-created_reality&oldid=148718 this version which follows the original intent of the article. If the names are not good enough, they can be changed from that version. Revert, keep --TOSrules 08:37, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) * The article now basically is the old article with the names changed, so I see absolutely no good reason to revert. The fact that Q can create and recreate places and situations at will is one that should be placed on the article about Q. What else, if not a list of such occurences, should be the content of this article? As such, I suggest Q-created realities, or perhaps better, Q-created situations as the new title of this list article. -- Cid Highwind 11:12, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) * I'm all for a move to a more appopriate title. Maybe Q locations or Q places? --From Andoria with Love 11:52, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) * How do we even know these are Q created realities, and not in fact-- "reality"? Or are we going to include The Big Bang in this mix, as a "Q created reality" after Quinn transported Voyager there? Where do you even begin to draw the line? The only hope for this would be to create it as a page of "realities recreated by Q", the current name suggests that these realities exist only in the mind of Q, and in some cases we know that to be false, in others, we are unsure. --Alan del Beccio 07:19, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) ** Because those are historical events, the ship is moved through time. As apposed to the Q realities which don't take place in our time and space. I'll post again on the reality of the 'reality's'. But I think that is a clear line for a Q created reality. --TOSrules 21:14, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) Merge This article is speculation all over. If we need to link to places Q "created", we can do it at his page. - 00:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Support. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Q-Slap I forget which one, but either Sisko or Janeway slapped/punched/hit Q. Who did it? Toa SoranoGuardias 07:25, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Sisko, because that's how he rolls. It was in . --OuroborosCobra talk 07:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Cameo Q did some sort of cameo in, behold, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. http://www.youtube.com/watch?src_vid=IrBVNkDl_EQ at 7:40 - Anonymous 15:40, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :It could be mentioned on the relevant Star Trek parodies and pop culture references page.--31dot 15:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Out of Date Picture I updated the sidebar to show Q on Voyager, as the previous pic was from his first appearance, and most other pages feature up-to-date pictures. :I've changed it back, as the original picture was of better resolution and quality(being from the Remastered blu-rays). 31dot (talk) 20:51, August 9, 2012 (UTC)